


Hate.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hyperactive harry, M/M, louis is bad at feelings, pero harry le quiere aun asi, scary louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry supone que Louis le odia. ¿Por qué tiene sentido, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate.

Louis es un chico problemático, nadie se mete con él, el solo mirarle hace que no quieras ni estar más de 10 metros cerca de él.

Nadie toca a Louis sin su permiso o lo lamentas.

Harry es un chico un poco hiperactivo, no deja de hablar, no puede estar más de un minuto quieto.

Harry toca a todos sin el permiso de la persona y no lo lamenta.

No hay persona en el mundo que logre sacar de sus casillas a Louis tanto como Harry lo hace.

Pero es amigo de Niall, y de Liam, y de Zayn. Louis igual, por lo tanto suele ver a Harry muy seguido.

No es que Louis odie a Harry.

Es solo que odia tanto su buen humor, su llamativa personalidad, odia tanto la manera en la que todos parecen adorarlo, odia tanto que Harry sea tan amable conl todos, odia tanto las ganas que le atrapan de protegerlo, de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de marcarlo como suyo ((que su cuerpo emane olor marca "propiedad de Louis")), de amarlo.

Sobre todo, odia el hecho de no poder decirle que no.

Aunque no va a admitir eso en voz alta.

Y es que esos pensamientos han estado siguiendo la mente de Louis desde hace meses. Dos meses después de conocer a Harry para ser exactos.

Eso tampoco lo admitirá en voz alta.

Es por eso que Louis es tan indiferente con él.

Por que a pesar de que pertenezcan al mismo grupo de amigos, no puede evitarlo. Cada que lo ve alardeando ((inconscientemente)) por ahí, las ganas de golpear su bello rostro contra la pared son inmensas.

Todo empeora cuando al idiota de Niall se le ocurre hacer una fiesta ((reunión de manada)) pre-inicio de semestre escolar. El muy hijo de puta se encargó de pedirle a Harry que sea él quien le pida permiso a Louis de que la fiesta sea en su loft.

"Descuida Harry, Louis jamás te diría que no"

Por que oh claro, claro que todos estaban más que enterados ((pero nadie se atrevia a decirlo frente a Louis)) en la forma como Louis trataba a Harry, todos menos Harry. Y ahí otra razón que está en la lista personal de Louis de "razones por las cuales ser pesado con Harry".

Así que ahí estaba Harry, en su loft, luciendo tan -ugh, incluso odia decirlo- adorable. Suplicando que por favor por favor por favor por fis hagan la fiesta ahí. ¿Y quién carajos es Louis Tomlinson para decirle que no?.

"No recogeré ni un puto vaso de plástico" le dice finalmente. Y eso es todo. Louis en serio quiere golpearlo.

-

\--------------

-

"¿¡Adivinen quién está listo para animarse?!" grita Zayn entrando por la puerta con una enorme caja de cerveza en las manos y una de tequila bajo el brazo. Seguido de Liam con bocadillos que Louis le había pedido ((ordenado)) traer.

Harry no entendía como sus amigos no se emborrachaban tan fácil como él, como ellos después de 6 cervezas y 3 brindis de tequila aún estaban frescos ((o lucían al menos)), y él en cambio, con un poco de bebida en su organismo ya se encontraba arriba del sofá haciendo una gran imitación de Baby de Justin Bieber.

Todos reían de ello, y cuando comenzó a imitar al profesor de Historia las risas se escuchaban hasta por fuera de la casa.

Inclusive Louis, quien se mantenía en un rincón con los brazos cruzados de costumbre ((en serio, le salía natural la pose)) se le salían risas y sonrisas intercaladas con la escena que Harry se estaba montando.

Risas que desaparecían cuando Harry llevaba su mirada hacia él.

Pero todo estaba controlado.

Error.

Después de de unas horas Harry ya estaba más que ebrio, y no dejaba de gritar que ya quería irse, que tomaría su Jeep y se largaría.

Y claro que Louis no iba a permitir que eso pase, sobre su cadáver.

"Harry, ya basta. Te quedarás aquí, dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes, y no te irás en ese estado."

"¿¡De qué hablas Louis?!, estoy bien, ¡dame mis llaves!" le gritó de vuelta tratando de alcanzar las llaves que Louis había guardado en su bolsillo del pantalón.

"Harry..." advirtió Louis.

Louis miró a Niall que estaba tirado en el puff ((el jodido puff que Louis adora)) luciendo asqueroso, y a Zayn quien dormía sobre la encimera de la cocina rodeado de cheetos. No.

Así que Liam, "gracias al señor por mandar a una criatura como Liam Payne" pensó Louis, era el único sobrio-ebrio/consciente/conductor designado, así que le ordenó llevar a Harry a su casa.

Liam ya estaba recogiendo su abrigo y los insistentes gritos de Harry hacia su persona hacían que la cabeza de Louis doliera.

"Mira Harry estás borracho, ya es tarde y Liam será quien te lle-"

"¡Un muérdago!" gritó Harry interrumpiendo a Louis y haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba.

"Harry, no hay ningún jodido muér-"

Pero Louis estaba ahora siendo interrumpido por los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Louis se quedó estático ante eso, sintiendo el brusco choque de sus bocas. Luego de eso, los labios de Harry ya estaban sobre sus hombros y quedándose dormido sobre él.

No se habia permitido reaccionar hasta que sintió la mirada de todos sobre ellos, alzó la vista encontrándose con Niall mirándoles desde el puff, a Zayn desde el marco de la cocina y a Liam con la chaqueta en la mano, todos con la boca abierta.

Fue ahí cuando reaccionó y le lanzó una de esas miradas a Liam que no necesita palabras, que "o lo haces o te mato".

Así que rapidamente Liam sostuvo a Harry lejos del cuerpo de Louis, saliendo del loft y tanto Zayn como Niall salieron corriendo detrás de ellos.

Una vez que Louis se encontraba en la soledad de su loft, en una pequeña oscuridad, entonces tocó sus labios. Sientiendo el hormiguo que no sintió antes.

Y Louis lo odió más, porque sabía que Harry lo hizo por que estaba ebrio, no porque por fin haya notado sus sentimientos.

-

\----------------

-

Harry se despertó con un dolor tan fuerte de la espalda y ni hablar del dolor de cabeza todavía más grande.

Dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Liam que yacía en su silla de escritorio, acostado en uan posición que le sorprendió que no le haya roto la columna vertebral en dos.

"Liam" le dijo, más este no respondió, de hecho, podría decirse que sus ronquidos se aumentaron más. Le golpeó el hombro algo fuerte más tampoco así reaccionó. Empezaba a dudar si su amigo aún vivía, pero sus ronquidos lo tranquilizaban.

Así que Harry se dirigió al baño, las ganas de hacer pis le llegaron, después de eso, se enjuago la boca para quitar ese amargo sabor, y se hecho agua a la cara para terminar de despertarse.

Llenó un pequeño vaso que se encontraba en su baño con agua fría del grifo y regreso a su habitación.

Y Liam aún dormía.

Vertió el líquido sobre la cara del chico y vaya que ahora si despertó.

"¿¡QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE CONTIGO STYLES?!"

"Hola buenos días Liam, ¿disfrutaste tu estadía en mi silla?" respondió con burla el rizado.

Seguido de eso, regresó a su cama, y se tiró en ella como si un boxeador acabara de darle un ko.

"Ammh, ¿Harry?"

"¿Sí Liam?"

"Tú ammh, ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?"

La manera en la que su amigo había mencionado eso le dio un gran mal presentimiento, así que se sentó y prestó toda su atención a su amigo.

No respondió nada, tratando de recordar una mínima cosa, por lo que Liam tomo eso como un no.

"Besaste a Louis"

Mierda. Mierdamierdamierdamierda.

"Antes que te alteres, estabas ebrio, no sabías lo que-"

"¡ÉL VA A MATARME!" interrumpió completamente histérico Harry, comenzando por levantarse de la cama y caminar de un lado a otro por su habitación.

"No, él no hará eso, él-"

"¡PERO LO BESÉ LIAM!, ¡EL VA A ASESINARME! ¿¡QUE VOY A HACER?!"

A estas alturas Harry ya estaba pensando cuanto le costaría un viaje de ida a cualquier país lo más alejado de Louis, o es más, su habitación estaba en tercer piso, podría solo saltar de la ventana con la esperanza de morir instantáneamente, lo que sea era mejor que lo que Louis le haría.

"Cálmate por dios, ¡joder! ¡bájate de la puta ventana! ¡Ven aquí!"

Liam jalo a Harry hasta posicionarlo lejos de la ventana y a salvo en su cama.

"¿Cómo reaccionó él? ¿Qué-que hizo?" fue lo primero que la boca de Harry soltó.

"Pues primero se quedó pasmado, totalmente petrificado por el beso, y ¿luego?, bueno luego él casi nos gruño para que nos vayamos"

"Oh dios"

Después de eso, ambos chicos bajaron al living para desayunar algo, y bajarse la resaca, al menos Harry.

Y luego Liam estaba despidiéndose con un "por favor no te mates". O seria Liam quien sea asesinado por Louis si algo le pasaba a Harry.

-

\--------------

-

Harry decidió ignorar a los chicos la siguiente semana, en especial por que rogaba al cielo no tener contacto con Louis.

Hasta su madre se preguntaba por que no había salido con los chicos en tanto tiempo, si hasta ella creía que no podían vivir separados, toda una manada.

Pero no había dicho nada desde la noche de la resaca, y dejaría que Harry se encargue de sus problemas de adolescente que alguna vez tenían que haber llegado.

No fue hasta que Zayn apareció en su casa con esos famosos discursos que le caracterizan y perfeccionan que Harry dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

"Tú en serio eres idiota" le gruño Zayn una vez que ambos estaban arriba en la habitación.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Por qué has estado ignorándonos? Y ni atrevas a decir que no lo haces por que en serio voy a golpearte"

"Sólo me evito una muerte dolorosa por parte de Louis, gracias"

"La única muerte que Louis te daría es..." comenzó Zayn pero decidió mejor callar antes de decir algo realmente que no le concernía.

"¿Qué? Mira Zayn, no sé cuando vea a Louis de nuevo, pero por ahora solo quiero no pensar en... eso"

"¿Te refieres al beso?"

"Sí como sea, Louis me detesta, lo sabes, todos lo saben, así que después de lo que le hice dudo en serio que vaya a quedarse de brazos cruzados"

Y eso fue suficiente para que la paciencia de Zayn estallara.

A veces las parejas requieren de empujones leves para tomar la iniciativa, pero en esta caso Zayn incluso pensaba meter a Louis y Harry dentro de un pozo si eso ayudaba a que hablen y acaben con su trabajo de mediador amoroso.

"¡Ugg Harry!"

"Qu-"

"Cállate"

"Pero-"

"¿No lo has notado? ¿De verdad?"

"¿Notar qué?"

"¡Louis no te odia!"

"Claro que lo hace, siempre esta gritándome por teléfono a la mañana siguiente después de retirarme de una de nuestras reunio-"

"Por que le importas, ¡se preocupa por tí!, siempre te vas cuando ya es muy tarde y él teme que te pase algo, es su manera de cuidarte"

"Pero, cada vez que nos escapamos al bosque nunca deja que haga na-"

"¡Joder! ¡Hasta nos pide que te vigilemos cuando el tiene que cuidar de sus hermanas!"

"Él... ¿hace eso?"

"Harry" dijo Zayn tocando el puente de su nariz "¿Por que crees que jamás te deja hacer algo peligroso? ¿Por que crees que jamás deja de vigilar cada paso que das? ¿Por que crees que continua siempre invitándote a las reuniones? ¿Y por que se molesta cuando no vas?"

"Oh... yo ammh, ¿yo le gusto?"

"¿¡Quien crees tu que ordenó a Liam que llevará los bocadillos de limón a pesar de que todos los odiamos por que sabe que son tus favoritas?!"

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a Zayn, y de repente, todo le calló como un balde de agua fría.

Todo tenia sentido ahora, todo lo que Louis hacia y que Harry jamás notó, todo le llegó de golpe, y Harry jamás se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

En muy en el fondo, una chispa de calor estalló en Harry, por que Harry también gustaba de Louis.

Todo ese tiempo ignoro aquello, el creía que no existía persona en la faz de la tierra que le odiara mas que Louis. Era más fácil solo lidiar con su odio.

"Oh dios, debo hacer algo"

"Todos esperamos eso Harry."

-

\--------------

-

Louis era la persona más observadora, siempre atento a cualquier ruido, casi como un lobo.

Incluso cuando se concentraba en leer.

Así que cuando Harry apareció en su loft tratando de ser silencioso, Louis ya tenía de antemano la presencia del rizado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto hostil, como siempre, despegando su vista del libro.

"Nosotros uhm, tenemos que hablar"

"Desaparece Styles, no estoy de ánimos"

"¡No Louis, vamos a hablar quieras o no!, ¡y vas a escucharme!" gritó Harry arrepintiéndose al instante en que vio como Louis dejaba el libro de lado y le fulminaba con la mirada.

Cruzado de brazos ((otra vez esa pose)) le dijo

"Mira Harry, a estas alturas estoy casi seguro que algunos de los idiotas ya te dijo algo, así que solo ignoremos el beso, y lár-ga-te"

"No, yo quiero... quiero..."

"¿Qué quieres?" le exigió Louis hoscamente.

"¡Quiero estar seguro de lo que siento!, quiero estar seguro de que te quiero, ¡por que he estado ignorando el hecho de lo mucho que me atraes desde que nos conocimos!, ¡quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos cuando lo haga!"

"No tienes que pretender quererme si lo no sientes realment-"

Y por segunda ocasión en el día Harry le cerró la boca a Louis.

Esta vez, consciente de que sucedía, Harry se dejó llevar, permitió saborear la boca de Louis y adoro el sonido que escapo de la boca de Louis cuando le jaló los cabellos de la nuca.

Louis, quien siempre se mantuvo firme, mando a la mierda todos sus principios, y sin importarle la fuerza que poseía, levantó a Harry del piso y lo empotró contra la pared más cercana.

Para ser honestos, lucía como un koala empotrando un palo de bambú, Harry es millones más alto que Louis.

"Auuch" sollozó Harry ligeramente separándose de Louis.

Louis soltó una risa, que Harry amó, y juntó su frente con la de él. Sus bocas apenas rozándose, sonriéndose como dos idiotas.

"No sabes las ganas que había tenido de hacer eso, de empotrarte contra algo, desde hace mucho" le dijo Louis, acercándose a su mandíbula y dando pequeños besitos en ella.

"Bueno, hubieses empezado por aquello en vez de odiarme"

"Jamás te odie realmente Harry"

"Lo sé, ahora ven aquí y llévame a un lugar más cómodo" dijo Harry acercando el rostro de Louis una vez más al suyo.

"¿Te refieres como a mi cama?" contestó de vuelta Louis mientras ahora lamía su cuello, sus dientes dejando marcas que por supuesto mañana gritarían "propiedad de Louis Tomlinson".

"Donde... Ummh sea"

Harry podía sentir la erección de Louis contra la suya, y se sintió orgulloso de ser el quien la provocara.

"¡CHICOS SI ESTÁN AHÍ SOLO PASAMOS A AVISAR QUE LA REUNIÓN DE MANADA ES EN CASA DE LIAM JUSTO AHORA!"

"¡LARGO NIALL!" gritó de vuelta Louis. Provocando que Harry riera y se ruborizara, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y aspirando el aroma de ahí.

"Deberíamos ir con ellos" finalizó Harry bajando los pies y parándose correctamente.

"Creo que mi odio irracional se mudó de persona" finalizó Louis robándole un besito a Harry y ambos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Por cierto, gracias por... ya sabes, los bocadillos de limón Lou-"

"Cállate."

Maldito rubor asqueroso, bienvenido a la lista de odio de Louis, disfruta tu estadía.

Solo Harry se atrevía.


End file.
